Packages for containing and displaying products, typically referred to as blister packs, are conventionally comprised of either one or two plastic members, each containing a "bubble" or "blister" which houses the product and which singular or plural plastic sheets are held together either by being joined to a cardboard sheet, in the example of a single clear plastic member or having integral flanges arranged between a pair of sheets, typically cardboard sheets, which are joined together and which form a frame about the plastic members. The cardboard members comprise a display card containing art work, illustrations of use, trademarks, price information, and the like. The display card is typically provided with a slot or hole to facilitate its suspension upon the projection of a display rack. Some of blister-type display packages have also incorporated display cards incorporated within the blister containing the product. To date, there are no packages which are totally transparent and which eliminate the need for a display card to join the package halves together and which, while providing a display sheet, do not interfere with the display of the product or otherwise cover the product contained within the package.